Twilight with an Underwater Twist
by Diamant Rose
Summary: When Bella comes back from Australia Edward notices she is not acting herself. What secret is she hiding? Will it change their relationship forever?  not that good at summaries people
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since Bella had come back from her 6 week trip to Australia. Her father Chief Charlie Swan had ordered she go to Australia and visit her cousin Emma. Of course the entire time that she had been there Bella and I had talked on the phone almost every day. Well almost every day.

The trip was supposed to be a vacation for Bella to have some time away from me (Charlie's idea). I knew why Charlie did it, ever since my family and I had come back to forks after 6 horrible months, Bella and I had been spending all of our time together. Eventually Chief Swan had enough and thought that making Bella go to Australia for 6 weeks would make her realise that there was more to the world then me (as he put it).

So Bella went to Australia not only to make her father happy but she missed her 2 cousins and her aunt and uncle. It was excruciating to be away from her for so long. I can hardly take more than a day without seeing her beautiful face or hearing her bell like voice.

About a week before she came back Bella hadn't contacted me at all for 3 days, at first I thought that she had met someone else while she was away, someone human unlike me, but she called me and assured me that she hadn't met anybody. Although she did tell me that something had happened to herself, her cousin and her friends. She didn't tell me what but I knew it was something big if she couldn't tell me.

When Bella came back she looked herself but didn't act like herself. She hadn't been outside that much since she came back, well at night she goes somewhere and doesn't return until the early hours of the morning. I don't know what is wrong with my Bella, but I intended to find out.

So that's how I ended up here, silently following my love through the forest in the middle of the night. She didn't know that I was here of course. My Bella thought that I was taking a 4 day hunting trip with my family near the border line of Canada. I hated lying to Bella, but I had to find out why she was acting so strange since she came back.

I saw my love near the edge of a cliff that led right into the water and had sharp rocks at the bottom. I knew this because my brothers and I jump off it from time to time. As she got closer to the cliff I came out from the bush. I knew Bella wouldn't see me as I was still in the shadow. Even if she turned it would be too dark to see me from where I was standing.

Bella looked towards the water, is that longing in her eyes? No there couldn't be, why she would long for the water? Suddenly she started running for the edge of the cliff and before I could stop her, she flung herself off of the cliff. It took me less then 2 seconds before I flew off the cliff after my love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I hit the water I started looking, but I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and saw a giant fish tail. I had never seen a fish with a tail that big before. Before I could think I saw Bella's face appear from behind the same rock I saw the tail disappear. She looked at me with frightened eyes. I swam to get closer to her, to will the fear away from her eyes, but something unexpected happened.

She swam above the rock. I saw the big tail connected to her waist. Now I realised what was wrong with my Bella.

She was a mermaid.

I looked at her tail; it was beautiful, just like the rest of her. The scales were a dark aqua blue that glimmered in the water as she slowly flicked her fins to keep herself afloat. I stood on the ocean floor frozen, completely stunned at her beauty.

I looked at Bella's face. Her eyes. She looked like she would by crying if she wasn't in the water. She turned and started to slowly swim faster away from me. NO! She couldn't leave. I quickly kicked me legs and swam towards her before she could swim away.

I grabbed one of her fins. Bella stoped and turned too looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled at her and pulled her fin toward me until I could reach her waist and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I put my left hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face in for a kiss.

The kiss turned passionate until Bella pulled away.

"So I guess you're okay with this huh?" she whispered against my lips.

I was so shocked. She could speak underwater? Of course she's a mermaid the evidence was underneath my hands where the smooth silky scales still glimmered in the water. I looked her in the eyes and nodded my head before going for her lips again. The feel of kissing underwater felt a little strange but romantic. It was just the two of us with fish swimming all around us.

I felt something give a slight movement against my legs and looked down to see it was Bella's tail. I couldn't resist letting my hands touch the glimmering scales. They felt soft but strong, something that could easily do permanent damage to a human, maybe do some damage to a vampire or werewolf. That was not going to be something that I was going to test, in case in would hurt my beautiful mermaid.

I looked back up to Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess I better get you back up to the surface." She said stroking my cheek.

She flicked her tail and suddenly we were moving to the surface at an incredible speed. I could barely see what we were passing. For a vampire that was very impressive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow. You are absolutely beautiful." I said as soon as we broke the surface. Bella looked down smiling, burying her head into my chest. I could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. I smiled glad that her new abilities didn't get rid of that in this form. I dropped my face into hair breathing in her scent. Her scent had changed; it must be because of the form she is now in, as it now had a tint of oceanic smell. She smelt exquisite.

As much as I just wanted to smother myself in her beauty, I had questions that I had to have her answer.

"How did this happen to you?" I whispered into her hair.

She lifted her head up from my chest and look into my eyes. "It's a long story" she replied.

"We have a lot of time," she looked away from me; I was having none of that. I reached for her cheek and turned her face towards me. "Hey," I whispered, "you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to, I understand if you want to wait"

"No, no it's not that it's just I was hoping we could wait until your family comes back from hunting so I can tell the story to them, instead of having to repeat It." she said looking into my eyes.

I nodded; I would wait for as long as she wanted to please her. I slowly leaned in to kiss her luscious lips again. I couldn't stop kissing her. I had endured two weeks of her distancing herself from me. It was horrible, not spending all my time with her.

"This was the reason you were distancing yourself from me right? It's not because you met some merman or something is it?" I said, just to make sure.

My beautiful Bella laughed. "Of course this was the reason I have been putting distance between us. I only did it because it thought you would not take this," she gestured with her hand to her tail under the water, "very well. I haven't met any merman as of yet, let alone one that has taken my interest."

I smiled. There would be no distancing anymore; I mentally thanked God that my love still wanted me.

"So no more distance?" I teased.

She giggled "No more distance." She teased back.

"We should probably get out of the water, because unlike me beautiful, you need sleep." I could see the dark rings under her eyes. She obviously had been swimming every night and not getting enough sleep.

She nodded "Yeah. I haven't been sleeping much the last two weeks."

"I can see that, you have coming here to swim every night, have you?" I teased tickling her underneath her ribs.

She laughed and nodded. "Well why don't I take us somewhere nice for the night." She said smiling.

What? Where did she want to take us? Could she take us both through the strong current without tiring herself out?

My confusion must have showed on my face, making Bella smile. She linked her arms around my neck and leaned in to for a kiss. When the kiss broke with Bella's need to breathe I looked into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were the mirror into her beautiful soul, and when I looked into them I saw they were truly happy. Her eyes weren't like they were today, hard and full of pain and secrets. Exactly how I used to be before she found out I was a vampire.

"So how are you going to get us to this nice place again?" I asked.

She giggled; she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "It's all in the tail." She whispered her voice like bells.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

She pulled me under the water with her and started to flick her tail, rapidly picking up speed. I noticed that I couldn't see anything we were passing, all I saw were a bunch of bubbles, emphasising how fast we were going.

We must have been swimming for about 5 minutes when we started to slow down. When I looked towards where we were swimming I saw what looked like an underwater cave. Still holding my hand Bella led us into the cave. I had no idea where we were so I let Bella lead the way.

When we came up to the surface, I saw that Bella had brought us to an underwater cove. It was beautiful, with the moon reflecting off of the water, I turned around too looked at Bella. I was stunned by the sight before me. Her scales were glimmering in the moonlight she was absolutely beautiful.

"You are beautiful, my love. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you look at this moment." I said pulling her towards me.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks." She whispered. She looked back up at my face "So do you like the pool?" she gestured around us.

I nodded "It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I whispered

Bella smiled "I found this place last week. The only way you can get in is by the way we came in. Water access only, which means that no one can find us because the water gets rid of our scents. Clever huh?"

"Yes, it is. So now we have two special spots for just the two of us." I said completely shocked that a place like this existed.

Bella nodded "All for us. Of course your family can come here too, as long as Emmett and Jasper don't destroy it like they tend to do to the entire forest."

"I'll make sure of it." I teased swimming to the edge and hoisting myself up onto dry land with my feet still in the water. I looked down at my love, casually moving her tail on the surface of the water. She looked so free in the water; I had never seen her like this before. It was so refreshing to see her for once act like there wasn't a worry in the world.

My happiness must have showed on my face, as when Bella looked up at me she smiles

"What? What are you smiling about?" she said flicking water at me with her fins.

"Nothing. It's just, I've never seen you like this before." I said in awe.

"Like what?" she replied back.

"Like there isn't anything for you to worry about. I don't think I've ever seen you so free."

She looked down and blushed. I reached my hand towards her, she took my hand and I pulled her towards me. Once I had her close enough I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. There were no words, there didn't have to be any, the silence was peaceful. It was just the two of us.

I don't know how much time past, but I found that it didn't matter I was with the love of my existence and that was all I would ever want.

"Oh my God. The sun's rising." My eternal love whispered looking upwards into the lighting up sky. I looked up as well and saw the light of the sun starting to light up the sky.

"Wow. I didn't realise how much time had passed. Time seems to fly when I'm with you my love." I whispered into her neck.

"Hmm. We had better get back." She said sliding of my lap and back into the water.

She went underwater and I followed. Seeing her swim in front of me was amazing, I could see the power and strength her tail possessed. I started to wonder if she could swim faster than I could run. Now that's a theory my brothers would like to test.

Once we were out in the open water, Bella took my hand and before I knew it we were zooming through the water at what humans would consider break neck speeds. Well I don't know about running, but my Bella could defiantly swim faster than a vampire.

We swam for about 10 minutes before we started to slow down. We were still going faster than a vampire could swim but we slowed down enough that I could actually see where we were. I could see that we were in the river that ran behind my family's house. Now we were going much slower, I could feel Bella pulling us towards the surface. When we broke the surface, I could see my house less than a hundred metres away from where Bella and I were in the water.

I swam to the edge and picked Bella up into my arms then ran us into the house. I went straight to the bathroom the adjoined my room and placed Bella on the bench, then went to grab some towels. I turned back to Bella seeing her looking outside to the almost risen sun. The sun rising over the horizon emphasised her beauty more than I could imagine.

If this is what she looked like out of the water, I couldn't imagine how beautiful she would look like in the water under the sunlight. I once again thought how I could be this lucky, to have such a beautiful and loving creature love me so much?

Bella must have felt me staring at her because she looked towards me and smiled, blush colouring her cheeks. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist staring into her beautiful eyes that were the pathway to her soul.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look in the sunlight. It's breath taking." I whispered.

"Neither do you." She replied.

I leaned in to kiss her. Just as our lips were about to touch my phone started ringing from my bedroom.


	5. AN

**AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. If you think this fic is good I will try to update more often so don't hesitate to send reviews about what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own twilight._**

Chapter 5

I sighed "I'll be right back." I ran into my room and picked up the phone. I looked at the ID 'Alice'. Ugh. Of course.

I pressed answer "Hello Alice." I said walking back into the bathroom, where Bella was trying to dry herself without losing her balance and falling on to the floor, with great difficulty.

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I have tried calling you all night but you haven't picked up." Replied my hyperactive sister.

"Alice I didn't have my phone on me all night, which you would know if you looked into my future." I said while helping to dry Bella off, so she wouldn't fall.

"That's the thing I can't see your future, have there been any mutts around you last night?" she said like she was talking to a two year old.

"No Alice there wasn't any wolves around me at all last night. It was just Bella and I." I said patiently.

I felt tugging on my hair. I looked to see Bella looking like she wanted to say something.

"Hang on Alice." I said into the phone. I covered the mouth piece and looked towards Bella "What is it Bella?" the concern obvious in my voice.

"I think I'm the reason Alice couldn't see you. When I have my tail it must be like I'm around the wolves. Remember she said she could only see things that she has been, like humans because she was one, and vampires stronger because she is one, but not mermaids or werewolves." She said looking guilty.

Of course that made perfect sense.

"Alice I think I might know why you couldn't see me, but I don't think you'll believe me if I told you over the phone. You have to see it to believe it." I said smiling at my Bella

"It's not something bad it is?" she said with worry in her voice.

"No. it's not something bad, just surprising. Bella and I will tell you and the family when you get back."

"What? Bella's there? Is she alright?" Alice said rapidly.

"Of course, she's fine, look we'll explain when you get back." I assured her.

"Okay then. Send Bella our love."

"I will. Bye." I wanted this call to end quickly.

"Bye."

I closed the phone and looked up at my love. "You seem to be worrying everyone my love." I teased.

She giggled "Well I can't help it. Can you help me dry of please?" holding up a towel with a pout.

"Of course my love." I smiled taking the towel and helping her dry off.

About 5 minutes later my love interrupted me. "Okay I think I'm all dry now." I put the towel down.

"Wha-"I saw my love disappear into a million bright white lights. When she reappeared she had her legs. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing before she jumped off the cliff.

"Wow, that was certainly unexpected. I almost thought your clothes wouldn't reappear." I said still in shock of watching her go through the transformation.

"Well if I wasn't wearing anything before I got wet then no clothes would reappear, but other than that you don't have to worry about seeing me unclothed unexpectedly." She teased.

I could only nod. Bella looked up into my eyes and walked forward stretching herself up to connect her lips with mine. We seemed to be kissing a lot these past few hours. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She took me by surprise and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and pushing me onto the bed.

We landed on the bed with a soft thump. We continued kissing running our hands all over each other unwilling to break the contact between us. We continued the ecstasy of our lips moving against each other. Bella broke our kiss panting trying to catch her breath.

"I forgot that I need to breath with my mouth in this form. In the water I don't have to." She giggled whilst trying to catch her breath.

I laughed. If we were still in the ocean we could kiss and never stop. For a moment I wished we were still in the cove.

"Well that certainly sounds nice, we could kiss for as long as we want." I whispered playfully, a big grin on my face.

"You know I'm kind of thirsty, so I am going to go and get some water. You stay right here and I'll be right back." She said while starting to get up from the bed.

I quickly shot up and grabbed her waist and pulled back down onto the bed. I wasn't going to let her out of my arms long enough for her to walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why don't I go get you a glass of water and I'll be back before you can even get off the bed." I teased, playfully nipping at her neck.

"Okay but you better be back before I can miss you" She said while trying to twist away from my nipping.

I laughed. I got up and was about to run out of the room when a soft pair of arms wrapped around me. I felt her stand up and kiss between my shoulder blades. If I was tense her kiss would have taken away any stress I felt. I sighed and closed my eyes in bliss and contentment. I felt her take my ear lobe into her mouth lightly sucking on it. I moaned. Why did my beautiful mermaid have be such a temptress. I felt her hot breath in my ear.

"Don't take too long" she whispered seductively.

She stepped back and unwound her arms from around me and slapped my butt playfully. I ran out of the bedroom and into kitchen as fast as I could. I quickly grabbed a glass and went to tap to fill the glass with water. As soon as the glass was almost full I opened the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes then put them in the water before rushing back upstairs.


End file.
